


Charmed: The Full Story

by Lizzy100



Category: Charmed
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, Cole - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, Leo - Freeform, Paige - Freeform, Phoebe - Freeform, pru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a collection of stories I've done of Charmed, a TV show. It's about three sisters that are witches and use their power for good to vanquish the evil in the world. And in the meantime, they also save and help people and are like us that have jobs that they work at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Charmed Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote about a couple years ago, so if it has mistakes or anything, that's why.

Once upon a time, there was a mother and father named Patty and Victor. They had three girls. Pru, Piper, and Phoebe. They say when they were born, evil was forced underground. That from that day forward, evil has been trying to destroy the Charmed Ones. They keep trying over and over, but they always lose. They’re protected from their powers.  
Pru has the power to disappear and reappear, Piper has the power to blow things up or freeze things or people, And Phoebe has the power of premonitions and levitation.  
Not only are they powerful and total witches, but they also have regular lives like you and me do.  
Piper is married to a Whitelighter named Leo, Phoebe is married to a good demon named Cole, and Pru has pride in her. That’s they’re lives.


	2. A Sealed Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere after All Hell Breaks Loose, but before Paige came in. What if Piper had made the biggest mistake she could ever make? A deal with a Crossroads Demon to bring Prue back.

It was a beautiful day as Piper, Phoebe, and Cole walked into the manor after a fight with a few demons.

Piper went upstairs.

Phoebe called Leo.

Leo orbed in.

"What is it?"

"It's Piper," Phoebe told him.

"You need to talk to your wife," Cole said.

"What about my wife?"

"She's taking it out on demons," Cole answered.

"Could you give us some time alone?" Phoebe asked her husband.

Cole left the living room to stand in the kitchen.

Phoebe and Leo sat on the couch and looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll put it this way. If she was punching walls, I'd gladly call a Repairman."

"I'll go check on her."

"You better hurry."

He orbed out.

She fell on the couch and sat up.

"I didn't mean you couldn't use the stairs!"

Leo orbed into Piper's room.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a raised voice.

"No. You are not fine when you talk to me in that tone of voice. What's the matter?"

"She's gone. I can't do this."

"We can do this together."

"You didn't bring her back."

"I couldn't. I tried, but the Elders wouldn't let me."

"Screw the Elders!"

 

That night, Piper Halliwell summoned a Crossroads Demon in a warehouse. Crowley.

He stood a few inches away.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Piper Halliwell. What can I do for a witch like you?"

"Bring my sister back."

"What are you willing to make?"

"Give me a long ten years. Assure that she'll live a long life and they'll all be safe as they've always been, for the rest of their lives."

"Four."

"Five or the deal is off," Piper told him.

"Fine. Five it is."

So the deal was sealed and Pru was back. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	3. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Prue never died from Shax in All Hell Breaks Loose? What if the Elders actually let Leo heal all three of them? How would it have changed what happened? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as the sisters walked into their home with the doctor, trying to save his life from the demon Shax.

"You keep saying I’m in danger, but from what?" the doctor asked.

"This is going to sound crazy, but there's a demon after you," Phoebe told him.

"Shax," Piper added.

"What?" The doctor questioned.

"It's true," Prue told him.

Just then, they all turned to see Shax, right before it through the girls through a wall.

"Oh God," the doctor exclaimed before the demon through him against a window, killing him.

Before Shax could leave, Cole showed up and through a fireball at him, killing him.

Cole now stood by the girls.

"Leo!" he called.

Leo orbed in.

As soon as he saw them, he knelt down in front of them and started healing them.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were soon healed. So everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, the Charmed Ones dealt with demons on a regular basis.


	4. New Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere after "All Hell Breaks Loose." Just a one-shot. Set when Paige first found out what she was. Kind of goes along with "Close Call." What if Prue was alive when Paige helped get rid of the demon Shax? What will happen? Read to find out.

It was a dark night as Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were in the Haliwell manor. They were trying to convince Paige that she was their sister and she needed to help them do something.

Suddenly, Shax appeared.

"Oh, oh,oh," Piper said, and then ran upstairs towards the attic.

Prue followed.

"Upstairs," Phoebe told Paige, before following the others.

A few minutes later, they stood in front of the Book of Shadows.

"Read," Phoebe instructed Paige.

Shax arrived in the attic and the four Charmed Ones read the spell in unison. Then Shax disappeared in flames, showing he was now dead. A goner.

"What have you turned me into!?" Paige said, before leaving the attic.

"Paige, wait!" Phoebe said.

Ten minutes later, the four stood by the stairs. That's when a light shown on them.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"I think it means you're supposed to be here," Phoebe answered her.

"I don't want to be a witch," Paige said.

"I know," Phoebe replied.

"We didn't want to be witches in the beginning, either," Prue said.

"Just hear us out," Piper said.

"Fine. I'll stay," Paige said.

"Great," Piper commented.

And so, in the living room on the couch, they explained everything to her.


End file.
